mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Thumpies (game)
Thumpies is an rhythm-based game that had provided the main basis of the My Singing Monsters franchise. It had been released in February 2010. Thumpies is set in the Thumpiesverse, a universe distinct from the Monster World. Some features of Thumpies has been incorporated into the game My Singing Monsters, including the Thumpies Totem and the Thumpies Totem, Too. Some of the Thumpies in the game itself are also incorporated into the game My Singing Monsters and My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. Within the My Singing Monsters franchise, Noobie and Furface had been used for the regular Thumpies, while Rawt and Recess have been used for the Rare Thumpies and Rhootz and Izit were used for Epic Thumpies (MSM only). The symbol for the level doO-eNDay was used for the Mythical Element. Gameplay The main gameplay for the game Thumpies is to tap on each drum at the right timing to each Thumpies collision. Each of the Thumpies will bounce around each drum, either from outside the screen or from drum to drum. Unlike most rhythm games, the game detects accuracy on timing rather than a series of taps. More points are earned for accurate timing. There are 18 levels in the game, each with their unique song. Gallery Thumpies XL4.jpg|Gameplay Thumpies XL3.jpg|The app icon Thumpies XL2.png|Some of the thumpies Thumpies XL.jpg|Start Menu chris_thumpies_03.jpg|Logo Noobie.png|The NoObiE Thumpie furface.png|The FurFacE Thumpie rawt.png|The RawT Thumpie resees.png|The resees Thumpie baby.png|The Gooie Thumpie chesire cat.png|The Chesch Thumpie DIGGER.png|The Chomph Thumpie flippy.png|The FLipPy Thumpie ghost.png|The BooO Thumpie girl.png|The Anyanka Thumpie monster bare.png|The SkwEE thumpie nerd.png|The KaL Thumpie owl.png|The TawooO Thumpie rooty.png|The RhooTz Thumpie shark.png|The Gahwg Thumpie skull fether.png|The Karrtoof Thumpie the joker.png|The Yuckles Thumpie thump.png|The MoSH Thumpie Izit.png|The IZit Thumpie wrecking ball.png|The MacE Thumpie Received 10209978562893535.jpeg Received 10209978562973537.jpeg Received 10209978563493550.jpeg Received 10209978562933536.jpeg Received 10209978563213543.jpeg Received 10209978563013538.jpeg Received 10209978563053539.jpeg Received 10209978563453549.jpeg Received 10209978563533551.jpeg Received 10209978563173542.jpeg Received 10209978564373572.jpeg Received 10209978564413573.jpeg Received 10209978563613553.jpeg Received 10209978563773557.jpeg Received 10209978563653554.jpeg Received 10209978563933561.jpeg Received 10209978564453574.jpeg Received 10209978565133591.jpeg Name Origins # NoObie is a corruption of Newbie. This may be because this is the "first" Thumpie. # FurFacE is pretty self explanatory. A corruption of Fur Face. This may be because FurFacE is pretty much a ball of Fur. # RawT is a corruption of Rot because RawT seems to be a rotten or "zombie" version of a Thumpie. # resees is a corruption of Recess. Probably because the Thumpie is just school supplies. # TawooO may be a corruption of the onomatopoeia of an owl, "hoot". But it's backwards. # FLipPy is a corruption of Flippy. This is probably because it looks like it is swapping moods. # RhooTz is a corruption of Roots. This is because RhooTz is just grass and plant roots. # The "Karr" on Karrtoof comes from Dave Kerr. This is because it may have something to do with him. (see Notes) # MoSH comes from the term "moshing", to push or slam someone usually at live music. # BoOoo is pretty self explanatory. A corruption of the interjection Boo, which fits its ghostly appearance. # Gooie is from the onomatopoeia of a baby "goo goo ga ga". # Chesch is a corruption of Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. # Anyanka is simply Anyanka, which was a popular name when this game was made. Or it could possibly be referring to Anya Jenkins. # IZit is a corruption of "is it?". It looks like this Thumpie is shrugging. # macE is quite self-explanatory (from the word "mace", as its head resembles a spike mace) # Yuckles is a corruption of "chuckles", due to its clown-like appearance. The word "yuck" has been used to refer to a joke ("a big yuck"), and to laughing at a joke. "Chuckles the Clown" was a minor character on The Mary Tyler Moore Show. # chomph comes from the word "chomp", referring to its mechanical jaw. # FLipPy is a corruption of "flippy" which may refer to its two faces 'flipping' as it bounces. Notes *The Thumpies names and the song names given in the game have deliberate random capitalization (CamelCase). This may be to demonstrate how wildly active the Thumpies are. *The Thumpies main menu music is the same as that of the mini-game of the MSM spin-off game My Mammott. *In the game on the right side of the stage select screen, there are two unplayable thumpies. One has a paper bag that looks like Rare Punkleton's over its face, named BuTter. The other has flutes sticking out of it resembling Reedling, named FwoOT. *The Thumpie named FlipPy, may be a (Symbolic) reference to the character known as Fliqpy from the TV Show, Happy Tree Friends. *The Thumpie BooO's coloring seems to resemble Whisp, but that may be a coincidence. *BooO's face also looks very similar to Mount Knottshurr and to a lesser extent, Mountain Morsel, *The Chomph Thumpie looks similar to Rare T-rox, due to its mouth. And in color. *TawooO looks similar to Tweedle, but without wings *FurFacE was the first ever thumpie made. *Thumpies is not available for iOS 11 due to the fact that the game is 32-bit and iOS 11 no longer supports 32-bit apps. *In the files, Karrtoof's texture file has the codename of "Kerr". This may derive from the Thumpie having something to do with Dave Kerr, either being voiced by him or him coming up with the idea and/or design with the Thumpie. *the Gahwg thumpie resembles Mammott's concept art when it was a shark. *The symbol for the level doO-eNDay looks like the Mythical Element. *There was a PC version as seen here, however, download links have since broken. *The official trailer and gameplay video for the iOS app on Big Blue Bubble's channel have been privated. This is likely due to the Thumpies app no longer being supported. *Yuckles' laughter is reminiscent of The Joker, character from the BatMan franchise. Category:Games Category:Article stubs Category:Apps by Big Blue Bubble Inc.